Compressed air sprayers typically include a tank for receiving liquid to be sprayed, a flexible tube leading from the tank to a manually operable flow control, a wand leading from the control and nozzle coupled to the wand. Threaded couplings are typically employed to connect the tube and wand to the control and the nozzle to the wand in order to permit these elements of a sprayer to be separated for cleaning/replacement purposes.
A problem encountered with prior threaded couplings, and particularly the one serving to couple the tube to the control, is that they tend to loosen during use, with the result that a user must periodically tighten such couplings to prevent the occurrence of leaks.